


The Flowers That Bloom In My Lungs

by LumityLover14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Amity goes crazy, Amity is sassy, Blood, Canon Lesbian Character, Character Death, Death Wish, Drama, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirty Amity Blight, Flirty Luz Noceda, Flowers, Flowers of Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Funeral, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Luz Noceda, Love Confessions, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Nonverbal Communication, POV Amity Blight, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Sad Luz Noceda, Sad and Happy, Smug Amity Blight, Surprise Kissing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, lesbian death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is a killer, it builds and grows in your lungs and crushes them - it can otherwise be described as 'Unrequited Love', and that is what Luz feels.There is two alternate endings as well.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 50





	1. The First Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This story is filled with flowers, blood, coughing up flowers and blood, character death, sadness, and mourning - mourning that leads to a death wish.  
> This is my first story, don't judge me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be shorter than the next two, all the flowers will be explained in the end notes.
> 
> Works this was inspired by;  
> if this is love, please don't break me  
> [The Cat and His Daffodils](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12826221/1/The-Cat-and-His-Daffodils)

_**You made flowers grow,  
**_ _**In my lungs,  
** _ _**and although they are beautiful -  
** _ _**I seriously can't breathe!** _

**The Hanahaki Disease will take everything you love away from you.**

* * *

_Love_

What a simple word with such meaning,

It could be a noun, it could be a verb.

Children give it freely.

How wrongly they understand it, love can kill if you weren't aware.

Loving without regard for anything else is something Luz never thought of.

For how could a fourteen-year-old know anything about love?

* * *

Luz has always been a hopeless romantic, stories of love always made her gleeful - wondering what love would be like for her, but when she found a book about love she wasn't expecting it to be about a _disease_ _caused by love._

She read the book and was filled with dread, the final page said it was all true - the dreaded love disease known as the 'Hanahaki Disease' or 'Flowers of Death', the definition, the chemicals, the origin of it, the way others will describe it - she shut the book, she wanted nothing more to do with it.

Then it happened, the Demon Realm, the adventure began, but then she saw a small witch and another who looked quite mean - Willow Park and the Notorious Top Student, Amity Blight.

Days passed, and she met many more witches, like Emira, Edric, Boscha, Skara, and Gus and Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus, time and time again Luz would run into Amity and things would get awkward, she did her best to turn the cold witch - Amity Blight - into her friend.

Weeks passed and there came a sudden, strange tickle in Luz Noceda's throat, she waved it off as having not had enough liquid to drink, but then on her way to class with Amity - a burning sensation crawled up Luzs' throat and she quickly ran for the bathroom, Amity running after her.

Luz was hunched over the sink - coughing up blood, shuddering and hacking up petals, orange Alstroemeria petals that were scarcely flecked with blood - Amity had learned about the Hanahaki Disease, but she was hoping this was merely a fluke, who wouldn't like Luz back? Unfortunately, the orange petals weren't the only ones there, Luz started coughing even harsher - followed by blue-purple Aconite petals, now Amity was _really_ hoping this was only a fluke, otherwise her best friend was not only in love with someone who merely saw her as a friend but she was being hated on.

Amity offered Luz a drink from her water bottle but the brunette just turned back to the sink and started coughing up yellow Rose petals. "Luz, talk to me..." She pleaded. "It's... The F-Flowers..." Luz started coughing again and so Amity forced some water down Luzs' throat and forced her to swallow to stop the coughing. "Sorry that I did that, you were gonna choke up more petals." Amity responded, hugging her _friend_ close as her form began to tremble.

The brunettes' chest heaved again and she ripped herself away from Amity and hacked up a full yellow Rose. "A-Amity... Just... _**Stop,**_ please..." Luz begged between coughing up the flowers and more blood as the thorns scraped her throat. "Why?! I want to help you!" Amity insisted, Luz began to cry. "Amity you _have_ to stop, you're only making her condition worse." Willow said, coming out of one of the bathroom stalls and washing her hands. "Why must I stop? Tell me _why_ Willow." Amity insisted, holding Luz close again as she began to sob - blood trailing down her chin. "She's in **love** with you, you stupid Blight." Willow said, elbowing Amity as she pulled Luz away. "I'm here for you Luz..." Willow murmured.

Amity thought back to the three options that were written in the book, **a) get them to fall in love with you, b) get surgery to remove your emotions, and c) _death_** , there is said to be a mysterious fourth option but it's not written in the books.

The youngest Blight felt pain erupt in her chest. "Yellow Roses means... Friend-Zoned... I'm so sorry!" Amity said, turning and leaving as fast as she could - to which Luz hacked up purple Hyacinth petals, meaning sadness. "Don't worry Luz, things will get better - it's not like you're in love with anyone _besides_ Amity." Willow added, wiping Luzs' tears away.

**_Things ultimately got even worse._ **

After almost an entire week Luz stopped coughing up mostly petals - now it's mostly full blown flowers, time and time again Amity told Luz she loved her - to which she coughed up yellow Lilies.

The witchling didn't know what to do with herself, her siblings both told her to give Luz her space - she hadn't talked to Luz in six days, the brunette was always with Willow. "Feeling betrayed, Amity?" Boscha asked, scowling. "No Boscha, I just feel _useless._ " Amity replied, she was sitting next to Boscha at lunch, Luz was all the way across the room with Willow and Gus - trying not to cough up more flowers.

She looked downcast now. "I don't know what to do with myself, a week ago we were just fine and all, and then the next thing I know is I'm finding out she's in **love** with _me_ of all people!" Amity said in frustration. "You got lucky, I would have liked to have her fall in love with me." Edric pointed out, smirking - only to get smacked by Emira.

The week was over and Amity was preparing for the next week. "Water bottles, check. Snacks, check. Napkins, check. Note pad, check." She muttered, checking things off a list as she put them into a bag. "I will learn to love her the same way she loves me, I _cannot_ lose her! She made me a better person... It's time for me to repay the favor." Amity murmured, placing the bag near her bedroom door.

Every day for the next two weeks Amity would sit outside the bathroom in a guarded manner for a few minutes whenever Luz was hacking up flowers - she'd leave a few minutes later, leaving behind a water bottle, a snack, a napkin, and a note that usually said, 'Thank you for making me a better person', 'I hope you feel well soon!', 'Do the napkins even help? 🤔', 'Have a nice day', 'Do you like the cookies?' and other things similar to that - Luz would always smile when reading the notes.

One day Amity had been with Luz in class when she began to cough - a single, purple petal landed on their table, the petal by any other name was from a flower called 'Iris' - which meant hope.

Then Boscha threw a piece of paper at Luz, she and Amity read what was written on it, 'Get out of my school loser', and Luz started coughing again - Amity quickly handing her a water bottle. "T-Thank you..." Luz said in a hoarse voice. "You're welcome, just ignore Boscha - she's trying to get under your skin like usual." Amity said, placing a hand on Luzs' shoulder - she began to cough again, another much smaller purple petal landing on the desk. "A purple Lilac?" The witchling was confused but Luz just leaned against her, a smile on her face.

Despite how happy Luz and Amity had become - they even started dating after Luz coughed up a beautiful red rose without any blood, yet a shadow still loomed over Luz.  
After they started dating Luzs' condition didn't go away - it instead got worse and Amity didn't understand.

When Amity arrived home after school one warm Summer afternoon - she thought about how she hadn't see Luz that day whatsoever, she headed upstairs and found that her bedroom door was slightly ajar, she walked into her room and was filled with horror.

On her bed was Luz, blood running down her cheek and chin, a can filled with different petals on the floor - Rose petals, and multiple but different purple petals, there were a few full flowers there - Hyacinth, Rose, all the petals except for the roses were flecked with blood - then, Luz started to cough harshly as she pulled off her hoodie and her necklace, holding them out to Amity along with her phone, Emira looked up at her sister. "Luz was in love with more than just you, there's a second person." She said.

Then Luz spoke shakily. "G-Give the h-half of my necklace t-to King, you can **keep** my phone _and_ my hoodie... When I'm **gone** update my Penstagram one last one." Red tears were falling down the brunettes' face as she coughed, Amity felt confused. "I w-want you to record... One last g-goodbye... F-For me..." She stuttered out, now tears were streaking down Amitys' face as she began to record.

She held up the phone and live-streamed on Luzs' penstagram, tagging some people and telling them to tell everyone to listen in for an important announcement.

"H-Hello everyone, you... You know me as Amity Blight - I have some... Some **_really bad news_** for you all, you all are likely to know Luz the Human - a kind and caring soul." She began, biting her lip - having slipped Luzs' hoodie on before pressing record, she turned the camera toward Luz who waved weakly. "Luz has had the Hanahaki Disease for a few months and as you know - we're dating, but s-something isn't right... I-I've been informed that Luz was in love with someone else _aside_ from m-me, and right now Luz is... Luz is dying." Amity tried not to break out into sobs as she trembled, Luz started choking now.

Emira looked at the brunette. "Luz? Who was the other person?" The female twin asked. "B-Boscha..." Luz managed between gasping and choking - Amity looked down. "Are you happy now Boscha? This is your fault!" Edric yelled from next to Amity. "King, Willow, Viney, and Gus, c-could you come to my house?" Amity asked, then a sob escaped her. "There's... There's _nothing_ I can _do_ for her now!" She cried - sliding to the floor as Edric took the phone from her.

That's when it happened - Emira reached into Luzs' throat as the light left her eyes, pulling out a blood stained, purple Chrysanthemum - that was when Amity started screaming. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN _ME!_ WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?! JUST KILL ME! **KILL ME!** I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! I JUST WANT MY LIFE TO BE OVER!" Amity was grabbing at her throat, trying to choke herself, crying **bloody tears** as petals began to fall from her mouth - white Chrysanthemum, orange Lilies, and black Petunia - Eda, King, and Willow entered the room - Willow running over to Luzs' motionless body with King at her side.

Eda and Lilith were trying to calm Amity down but to no avail, Edric had stopped recording when Amity started freaking out. "Kid, it's okay." Eda said, putting a hand on Amitys' shoulder. "This isn't what Luz would want you to do Amity, she would want you to keep going on in her memory - not kill yourself out of grief." Lilith continued to say things like this in the hopes of reasoning with her apprentice.

It was the very next day that a funeral was held in the large backyard of Blight Manor, the entire student body as well as the teachers from Hexside all went to the funeral - _including_ Boscha, who felt a great feeling of _grief_ and **self-hatred** for the death of her best friends' girlfriend.

A lot of people cried, and by a lot I mean just about everyone - even witches and monsters and demons from Bonesborough went to the funeral.

Amity stood closest to the grave with Willow, Boscha, Gus, Viney, King, and Jerbo all nearby - King wearing the two halves of the necklace and Boscha standing closest to Amity.

A sudden chill filled the air around and among the large group, centered closest to Amity and Boscha - a ghostly figure slowly fading into sight, holding Amitys' hands. "I will always love you, never forget that mi amor." Then the figure turned to Boscha who merely sobbed out two words, which were. " **I'm sorry...** " The ghost merely smiled and placed a barely visible hand on the pinkettes' shoulder. "I forgive you Boscha."

Then the ghost returned to her grave, waving a final goodbye to the group - flowers blooming beneath her feet, all of which were lavender Roses - meaning Enchantment.

* * *

**That's the end of this one.**

**There are two more endings left.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Honestly I cried while writing this.**

**I mentally composed it long before writing it and forget what was supposed to happen after Luz died.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers & Meanings
> 
> Orange Alstroemeria - Friendship  
> Blue-Purple Aconite - Hate  
> Yellow Roses - Friend-zone  
> Purple Hyacinth - Sadness, Sorrow, Regret  
> Yellow Lilies - Falsehood or Gaiety  
> Purple Iris - Hope  
> Purple Lilacs - Falling in Love  
> Red Rose - Love
> 
> Purple Chrysanthemum - Goodbye, Death  
> White Chrysanthemum - Grief, Mourning  
> Black Petunia - Resentment, Anger  
> Orange Lilies - Hatred
> 
> Lavender Roses - Enchantment and Love at First Sight  
> 2,150 words in one chapter. (13,385 characters)


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more in-depth version of Amity finding out Luz has the Hanahaki Disease because of 'someone' and then falling in love with her - whilst having a crisis about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending, yes it is similar to the sad ending but it'll be a lot nicer.  
> In this one Amity is an oblivious little green bean, contains one or two swears, some kissing, and of course - blood.

_**You made flowers grow,  
** _ _**In my lungs,  
** _ _**and although they are beautiful -  
** _ _**I seriously can't breathe!** _

**The Hanahaki Disease will take everything you love away from you.**

* * *

_Love_

What a simple word with such meaning,

It could be a noun, it could be a verb.

Children give it freely.

How wrongly they understand it, love can kill if you weren't aware.

Loving without regard for anything else is something Luz never thought of.

For how could a fourteen-year-old know anything about love?

* * *

Luz can remember with clarity the very day to the second that she fell in love with her best friend Amity Blight, it started as a soft tickle in her throat that later became a burning sensation which hurt her throat.

She rushed to the bathroom and began to cough up green Alstroemeria petals - only friends, it hurt Luz inside - she could never tell Amity, this would without a doubt _**ruin**_ the friendship she had worked so hard to achieve.

Each day she would constantly cough up the green petals, despite how harsh the burning feeling became she never wanted to leave Amitys' side - truly, this was killing her on the inside, slowly but surely.

How was she even supposed to tell Amity this? 'Hey, I'm dying because of you'? That is literally the _dumbest_ thing Luz has ever thought of saying, but aside from dying it seemed like one of her only options.

After a week of the constant scratchy, burning feeling and coughing up both blood and petals Luz was starting to feel impatient - how had Amity not noticed yet? This is **literally** going to be the **_death_** of her!

She rarely slept anymore, spending most nights coughing up white Begonia petals as she lie awake writing in her diary or reading her Azura book, and some nights she would cry herself to sleep - waking up only an hour later to cough out more petals, this is absolutely _torture_.

* * *

**Amity Blight, 1st POV;**

Lately things have been really weird, my best friend disappears from class pretty often, and when she _does_ turn up for class she always looks so tired and defeated, I try to comfort her but she just stays the same - I'm really worried for her...

Sometimes I pass by the bathrooms and hear someone crying - I'm always to afraid to go see who it is... What if it's someone I used to bully in the past? That would only make things a whole lot worse.

Eventually the crying in the bathroom became an every day thing, it hurt inside to know someone was crying and I'm far too scared of helping them because they might hate me, some 'Top Student' I am.

Soon enough I could stand hearing it no longer without knowing what was wrong, I pushed the door open and nearly stepped in a small puddle of blood - amongst the blood was five, small, light blue petals, it made me feel sick but the petals really threw me for a loop.

I've only heard of something like this in stories that my parents used to read to me when I was ten - they always told me that falling in love was bad and that I should _never_ do it even if I saw others falling in love, 'You are a Blight!' my parents would say, 'You can not go about falling in love at such a young age, you might _feel_ like it's love but it is **not**.' My parents are real downers.

I never wanted to be a cold person, they made me that way - I've only ever made friends, most of which didn't last long - they never approved of Willow...

The only _real friend_ I have is Luz.

I'm getting off topic here - yes, I heard of it, it's called the Hanahaki Disease and it is extremely deadly - it's the reason why my parents don't want me to fall in love, apparently I'm the only one who isn't a 'disappointment' to my parents.

Whoever is in this bathroom might just have it - I know it isn't _contagious,_ but knowing that someone is feeling unrequited love can weigh heavily on those who are already stressed, but as I walked further into the bathroom I became aware of the faint but familiar scent of **cinnamon**.

That was when I laid my eyes on the source of the crying to which I felt a deep sense of dread, there - lying on the floor and curled up in the fetal position, blood trickling down their chin, bloodied petals scattered around the trashcan - was my best friend Luz, and soon she started coughing again - tears running down her already tear stained cheeks, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughed up blood stained, yellow rose petals.

I felt a tug in my chest - a feeling of sadness, a feeling of regret, _regret_ that I hadn't come in here sooner - I could have helped her, but if she really **does** have the deadly disease then who doesn't love her back? I swear whoever hurt Luz I am gonna strangle with my bare hands!

The moment her eyes land on me she began to cry even harder, hiccuping and sobbing - I could feel my heart clench, I feel pained by her sadness, I pulled her close and embraced her. "It'll be okay, Luz." I whispered, gently rocking back and forth in the hopes of calming her down - she continued to cry against my shoulder, I'm not sure how long I sat there with her - a janitor came in and I remember just hearing him sigh as this is obviously an everyday occurrence.

I'm pretty certain I'm missing class right now, but Luz is more important than class! So what if I miss one class? I'd rather stay and comfort her - even if she coughs up flowers on me I won't care one bit. "I'm here for you, you're going to be okay..." I continued to repeat this for the next three minutes - I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I heard her sobbing slowly become quieter until she merely let out a single whine, and then she fell asleep against me.

Honestly I can seriously hear my heart pounding in my ears - what the heck is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? I can't be in love, I don't even know how to feel love...

Luz is trembling again, what's wrong now? She's coughing up blood on me but I really don't care right now - the next things that came out of her mouth were a full, dark red carnation, and a pink carnation - so of course I was a little confused as to why she was now feeling both affection and gratitude instead of regret, but nonetheless I continued to hold her close and rub comforting circles on her back, humming softly to the tune of a song Luz introduced me to - I think it was called 'Little Do You Know'.

* * *

No Ones' POV;

Luz smiled up at Amity as she began to hum, she felt both comfort in Amitys' arms, gratitude for her kindness, and a great feeling of affection - this was the kind of girl she was in love with, screw it being unrequited, this is real, _mind-blowing_ love, the kind of thing you only hear about in Fairytales and other stories...

This girl - Amity Blight, is the one that Luz wants to spend the rest of her life with - even if it means she has to die and spend her life with Amity as a ghost, it doesn't matter **how** she spends the rest of her life - she doesn't want to live a life without Amity in it.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times - trying to say _something_ , **anything** that would convey her emotions, but only managed to let out a soft whine - so Amity started talking to her again. "You're okay. You're safe - I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you..." She whispered soothingly, Luz let out another soft whine as she continued trying to convey her feelings in a way that **wasn't** crying her eyes out or making a fool of herself in front of her crush.

Then she coughed up another dark red Carnation - but there was _less_ blood than there was before, and all Amity did was smile at her - moving some stray strands of hair off Luzs' face and resting their foreheads against one another, some tears making their way into Amitys' eyes as her heart continued to pound against her ribs.

This has got to mean _something,_ right?

If it does, then what **does** it mean?

The two girls sat there on the floor of the bathroom for two whole classes - just embracing each other, then Luz decided that since she couldn't use words to communicate with Amity at this moment then she'd have to take action - so she **kissed her.**

Amity fell silent and still, she was extremely confused. "W-Why did you do that?" She asked, Luz felt the sting of the oncoming tears. "It's because **I love you Amity**." The brunette said, the witch fell completely _silent,_ is she okay with this? Maybe - does she know what love is? Absolutely not - Does she want this? Not too sure - Does this feel right? Yes, very much so.

The young witch placed a pale hand on Luzs' cheek, smiling lightly - taking a breath and then placing her lips against the brunettes' own, catching the latina girl by surprise - the kiss wasn't what one could call 'sexual', it wasn't forced or rough, it was passionate and gentle - Amity wasn't sure if this is what being in love felt like, but god be damned if she ever let this **sweet and innocent little angel** be taken by someone else she would most likely get them expelled.

Luz could feel a swell of emotions in her chest, Amity felt _something_ besides friendship for her after all, the brunette coughed a few times and from her throat came the purple petal of an Iris - there was hope for her survival yet.

Soon they headed to class - after cleaning up of course, both feeling happier than they had ever been before in their lives - they hadn't noticed Skara was watching them in the bathroom and had recorded the whole thing for a collage involving how relationships had developed throughout the school year - last year Viney had been in charge of the school collage.

When they got to class the teacher questioned Luz why she was late, Amity had grabbed Luz by the arm and sat her down in her seat before walking up to the teacher - grabbing them by the collar, and threw them to the floor. "I didn't give you _permission_ to question my best friend!" Amity snapped, then she strode down the aisle of seats and sat down next to Luz, a smug but wolfish grin on the pale witches' face - **daring anyone** to question her antics and to see just _what_ she would do to them if they said anything against her, she has the most power out of all the students in Hexside - she could have anyone expelled, suspended, jailed, or even _killed_ with a single word and no one would bat an eye otherwise - well, except for Luz.

Yet there it is again - that pounding in her chest, what in the nine hells is this feeling?! If anyone knows about feelings in Hexside School of Magic and Demonics, it's Willow Park, looks like Amity is going to have to talk with her after school or during lunch.

_Later_

Amity placed a kiss on Luzs' cheek once they got to the lunchroom. "Mind waiting for me at our table? I need to talk to Willow alone." The pale witch asked, smiling at the tanned brunette who merely nodded in response - Boscha and several other students had seen the exchange and the kiss, jaws dropped and eyes bugged.

The young, aspiring Emperors Coven member strode over to Willow - who was having a chat with Viney, she grabbed Willow by the back of her shirt collar and pulled her to the corner of the room. "I was in the middle of a conversa- h-hey Amity." Willow started out in an angry tone which soon melted to utter _fear_ upon seeing who had grabbed her. "I need your **help** Willow." The plants witch was definitely _**not**_ expecting to hear those five words to leave Amitys' mouth. "You need _my_ help? Are you pulling my leg?" Willow questioned. "Willow, I really need help, I think I might be falling in love with Luz! I don't even _know_ what love is!" She exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Willow was silent for a few seconds. "Love is a very hard thing to understand, it's even harder to explain it, the science behind love is full of chemicals and things that I honestly can't explain, but look - it's not a bad thing, you'll learn about it as you go along." Willow said, smiling. "Willow. I know _nothing_ about love! Luz even has the Hanahaki Disease and I don't know who she's in love with! I could end up with the Hanahaki Disease as well!" Amity protested and began to panic, then Willow did the unthinkable - she smacked Amity. "Pull yourself together. Aren't you Amity Blight?" Willow retorted, knowing if she aimed for Amitys' pride then maybe she'd stop freaking out - even though she would most likely get smacked as a response. "I am, but my parents have always discouraged me from love - even learning about love was discouraged by my parents. Willow, I need serious help."

Across the room Luz felt a soft tickle in her throat - covering her mouth with her hand she began to cough, when she moved her hand away from her mouth there was a small purple petal in the middle of her hand, clean of any blood - she realized the petal was from a purple Lilac, meaning 'falling in love' - despite how oblivious Amity was, Luz still found her antics adorable.

Amity and Willow talked quietly for a few minutes before going to sit down and eat lunch with Luz and Gus at their table, conversation seemed a bit _limited_ that day for some reason, but aside from the silence at that moment - Amity was holding Luzs' hand beneath the table, both girls blushing lightly.

The rest of the day was quite similar to how it would normally be, after school Amity decided to talk to Willow again. "I forgot to mention this, but earlier when I found Luz in the bathroom she said she loves me, so now I'm _really_ confused - does she love me as a friend, a sister, or like **that** kind of love?" Amity rambled as she stood next to Willow.

By now Luz had already gone home, her head was metaphorically in the clouds so she hadn't noticed that Amity stopped to talk to Willow. "Amity, that's a question that you should be asking **her** , not _me_." Willow pointed out. "I have to get home now, bye Amity." The plant witch said, waving goodbye and then she too left - leaving Amity standing alone.

There was now merely one more thought on Amitys' mind - Grom was just three days away and she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask Luz to go with her to Grom or if she should just stay home, honestly the former sounded like a much better idea - but of course with the thought of the pros of going suddenly all of the cons began to crash down upon Amity - what if Luz died before then? What if she said no? What if one of them became Grom Queen?! These three thoughts were soon followed by many horrific ideas, terrifying thoughts - terrifying outcomes and _every_ single bad thing that could possibly happen.

Two days later Amity finally decided to ask Luz what exactly she meant by telling her 'I love you', and her answer made Amitys' heart feel like it was going to **_explode_** from joy - Luz _loves_ her as more than just a friend! Then the next thing she said made Amity feel like she was the dumbest witch alive. "It's because I love you that I got the hanahaki disease - you saw me as only a friend and that slowly began to kill me, but during lunch the day you found out I had the disease I coughed up this." The brunette said, holding up the petal of the Lilac. "You started to fall in love with me, Willow also told me that you didn't know 'anything' about love - so I'll teach you." Throughout that day Amity was practically on cloud nine.

Then the moment came when the announcement of Grom king or queen was to be made. "This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to... Amity Blight. Our Grom queen!" Amitys' heart felt like it was about to stop - this, _this_ was the outcome she had feared the most - everything around her became fuzzy and seemed to fade away as she collapsed on the floor in front of Viney, Willow, Gus, Luz, Barcus, Jerbo, and Skara.

When Amity collapsed Luz coughed up a full White Begonia - fear, she was scared for Amity, this was _not_ in any way, shape, or form - normal for her lovable, sassy, but oblivious love interest - this warranted a facepalm.

Amity turned out to be fine about an hour later.

It was time for lunch again, Amity was sitting next to Luz at their usual table - she then placed a piece of pink paper on the table in front of Luz, catching the attention of Viney, Jerbo, Gus, and Willow - the curious human girl picked it up and read what it said without telling the others what was written.

She looked shocked and then she turned to look at Amity - then she practically _jumped_ out of her seat and sort of landed on Amity, the two of them falling to the floor - Luz kissing Amity with a fierce and fiery passion, now everyone in the room was staring at them. "YES!" Luz finally exclaimed after catching her breath, Viney, Gus, Willow, and Jerbo were all thoroughly confused as the two girls sat back down in their seats. "She asked me to be her **date to Grom**!" Luz squealed, and then she coughed up a full, pale pink Rose - there were no thorns to speak of for that fact.

The latina was practically bouncing off the walls as she and her friends headed for their next class, Amity couldn't help but giggle softly and smile at the grand expression of joy that was plastered on Luzs' face, the brunette was so many things at that very moment - bubbly, excited, happy, zealous, and ecstatic - there are a lot more words Amity could use to describe the vibes that Luz was giving off, but there is far too little time to list them all.

**Grom things happen that are so extremely in-depth I cannot write it.**

The large tree that had once been the monster known as Grometheus stood tall, its pink leaves falling to the ground - decorating the grass of the cliff with flowers and pink leafs, everyone that had gone to the Grom Dance was there, looking at their Grom queens - the two girls smiled and looked at one another, three words came from Amitys' mouth. "I love you."

_**And then her world came crashing down.** _

Suddenly full red Roses and blood started to come out of Luzs' mouth - staining the pink leaves and flowers on the ground a bright red, tears falling rapidly down the latinas face, and so major panic ensues.

Luz felt like her heart was being **_ripped apart_** , the disease doesn't lie - Amity doesn't truly love her. This doesn't make _any sense!_ For Amity the feeling is so intense and electric that it practically floods her entire body and mind - but Amity does love Luz, so why is this happening? What did she do wrong? What she feels does truly feel real so why? Why was this the outcome?!

It was then that Willow and Viney realized something was horribly wrong, they both call out to the girls as they run over - the twins following at their heels, Emira looks at the tears cascading down the face of her sister and then at the blood and flowers spewing from Luzs' mouth.

Soon it's just Luz, Amity, Willow, Viney, Edric and Emira - everyone else had run off somewhere in the forest in their panic. "Get her on her side and just keep hitting her back!" Viney instructed - so Amity did just that, her sister and brother were slapping healing patches they'd got from Viney on Luzs' exposed skin - but Luz just starts to cough loudly and harshly as her face begins to turn a horrific shade of blackish-blue.

The blood doesn't stop coming out of her mouth, instead it becomes like a waterfall - with red Rose petals being thrown out every two seconds. "Amity hold her hand, Willow get the gloves from my bag." Viney continues to instruct, and once she has the gloves on she reaches into Luzs' mouth. "This is not going to be very pleasant, brace yourself guys." She adds - Luz tries to force Vineys' hands out of her mouth. "Stop it Luz! I'm trying to help you!" She retorts.

One agonizingly long and bloody minute later Viney has successfully pulled the largest Rose the group has ever seen out of Luzs' throat - the stem, thorns, and not to mention the roots all come out with it, Viney places it in a vase that she ironically happens to have. "Holy hell, it's a wonder her face turned such a dark color - it's **huge!** " Edric exclaims.

All was quiet for a few moments - the silence was then broken by the sound of Luz taking shallow breaths, the entire group was so very relieved. "How are we going to clean this mess up?" Emira asks quite bluntly. "Use magic, I'm taking Luz home." Amity says - picking up her human lover and teleporting to the Owl House.

When Luz finally comes to she is clean of both blood and petals, her purple and white cat hoodie and her usual pants on in place of her Grom clothing, there's a small dip in her bed as Amity sits down. "Glad to see you're awake." Amity says to Luz as she sits up - and to say Luz was at first a little confused was the biggest understatement of the century, and right then all Luz can say to Amity is just one thing. "Say it again." She says. "Say what?" Amity asks, Luz turns to face the pale witch. "What you said after we defeated Grom." The brunette insisted. "I love you." The two flinch - expecting to see more flowers, but they never come. "I love you!" She repeated, and still there were no flowers. " **I love you!** " She exclaims and then kisses Luz.

Amitys' worst fear was that Luz would die from the disease, Luzs' worst fear was that Amity didn't truly love her.

Now it's finally over, and we can say with certainty.

That _this_ is a happy ending.

* * *

**🌹 The End 🌹**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers & Meanings
> 
> Green Alstroemeria - Only Friends  
> White Begonia - Fear  
> Blue Hyacinth - Regret, Sadness  
> Yellow Rose - Friend-zone  
> Dark Red Carnation - Affection  
> Pink Carnation - Gratitude  
> Purple Iris - Hope  
> Purple Lilacs - Falling in Love  
> Pale Pink Rose - Joy  
> Red Rose - Love
> 
> Holy shit - there's 23,136 characters in this chapter! (3,873 words)


	3. The Final Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has the hanahaki disease but she's not in love with Amity, she's only in love with Boscha - the one girl who would rather shoot herself than kiss the human.  
> After the problem is solved a brand new problem rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory Erase Spell, Blood, Flowers, BLEEDING FROM THE EYEBALLS, Suicidal. (Trigger Warnings.)  
> This will be shorter and a bit morbid. (contains le anime nosebleed)

_**You made flowers grow,  
**_ _**In my lungs,  
** _ _**and although they are beautiful -  
** _ _**You're seriously going to kill me!**_

**The Hanahaki Disease will take everything you love away from you.**

* * *

_Love_

What a simple word with such meaning,

It could be a noun, it could be a verb.

Children give it freely.

How wrongly they understand it, love can **kill** if you weren't aware.

Loving without regard for anything else is something Luz never thought of.

For how could a fourteen-year-old know anything about love?

* * *

Luz couldn't exactly explain how she fell in love with a rude, high-strung, and mean girl like Boscha - hell, she couldn't even remember _when_ that happened! No one else knew, not even Amity, if Amity knew she would discourage Luz from such a thing as Boscha was incapable of loving anyone but herself.

Yet Luz still loved her anyway, even though she'd cough up blood and flowers and petals every day she was never discouraged, Gus encouraged her while Willow sided with Amity, both girls believed that Boscha was incapable of loving their friend, and it was confirmed one day when they found Boscha beating up Luz - there was so much blood they couldn't tell which was from injury and what had come out of Luzs' mouth.

The things Boscha was saying to her were beyond horrible - the only other word for what she was saying is _**morbid** , _telling Luz to kill herself and that she should jump off a cliff, and then one day when Amity and Willow were walking through the forest they found Luz trying to hang herself - she loved Boscha so much that she actually tried to do what Boscha had told her!

Amity quickly put a stop to it, and soon Luz found herself living in Blight Manor with the green haired witch and her family - Luz constantly tried to commit acts of suicide, but she was always stopped by Emira, Edric, or Amity.

Things started to get really rough when Amity found blood on the shower floor, Luz had started to cover her eyes - the twins had to force her hands away from her eyes, and she was literally **bleeding** from her eye sockets. "I'm fine Amity!" Luz shouted, struggling to get her wrists free of the twins' grip. "Luz, bleeding from your eyes isn't normal!" Amity yelled in response. "WHATEVER!" The brunette retorted.

This happened every single day for _two_ whole weeks, and then one day when Amity went to check on Luz she found the latina with her head on the windowsill, a flower _growing_ out of a cut on the back of her neck from when she recently almost succeeded in hanging herself, it was a black petunia - the flower of gloom.

After two weeks of bleeding from her eyes - Luzs' sclera had turned a deep shade of rouge, more flowers began to grow from various cuts on Luzs' body - so she stopped coughing up flowers, that's great - **BUT NOW THEY'RE GROWING FROM HER BODY!**

Black Petunias, Hyacinth, Begonia, Aconite - these were the names of the flowers that grew from Luzs' bloody cuts, each from her feelings, and all the same black color - except for a single Bluebell that grew out of her palm, but Amity began to worry - so she asked Luzs' friend Viney what they could do for her. "Well first things first, cut the flowers off and cover up the cuts, and then we're going to have to take action on option four - Boscha won't love her, we can't take away her emotions, we can't let her die either." Viney explained over the line. "There's a fourth option?" Amity asked, but Viney hung up.

Four long hours of cutting flowers and arguing with Luz later...

Finally all of the flowers had been cut away and the wounds dressed, and the twins had managed to sedate Luz using magic - Amity carried Luz all the way to Vineys' house, and that was when the brunette witch got to work.

About three minutes later Viney had extracted a few memories from Luzs' brain, she kept them far apart and one by one looked them over - she found a slightly faded one that had Boscha in it, and then she _burned it_ , erasing the memory entirely - then she extracted all of Luzs' memories of having the Hanahaki Disease and burned them as well, and then to be safe Viney used a spell to erase Boscha from Luzs' memories. "It's done, when she wakes up she'll have no memory of ever having the disease or of being in love with Boscha, she won't even remember who she is." Viney said, dusting her hands off. "That takes a lot away from her, so many important things..." Amity whispered. "Oh don't worry Blight, Boscha is merely gone from her memories - she still has them, the _Cuegle_ just isn't in them." Viney added, brushing some stray strands of brown hair off Luzs' cheek.

With a quick nod Amity picked Luz back up and carried her back to Blight Manor - she'd have to find some crazy explanation as to why Luz would be in her house with no memory of how or why she was there.

Luz didn't wake up for days - the twins thought that Luz had died, but Amity never gave up hope, placing a gentle kiss on Luzs' cheek the young witch lay down in her bed and fell asleep, cuddled up to Luz.

Morning came and the first thing Amity heard was the thumping of someone's heart next to her ear - cracking open a single golden eye she found herself on top of Luz, head on the brunettes' chest, said brunette was looking at her with those curious but soft and understanding brown eyes of hers, smiling as she cupped Amitys' cheek in her hand, sitting up so Amity was in her lap. "Hey there pretty girl, mind telling me where I am?" She asked, tilting her head - Amity felt her blood go cold, Viney had erased Luzs' memories of not only Boscha, but of _her_ as well!

Amity gulped. "Uh, you're on my bed, in Blight Manor, in the Boiling Isles." Amity felt as though her heart was trying to beat out of her chest - was Luz always this cute? "Hm, yeah I heard of the Blights from my friends Willow and Gus - they said their youngest was mean but they didn't tell me she was **hot**." Was, was Luz _flirting_ with her?! Oh god, she is! Amity started bleeding from her nose and fainted. "Was it something I said?" Luz asked.

Five hours later..

When Amity finally came to her sister was standing next to her bed, Edric was **_flirting_** with Luz since she had no memory of him - but then he said something she obviously didn't like and it got him kicked in the jewels, he fell to the floor - clutching at his crotch and crying in pain. "Don't EVER talk to me like that again! UUUGH! Boys!" Luz shouted, grabbing at her hair as she stalked away from Edric.

She then flopped down on the bed next to Amity. "Hey beautiful, glad to see you're awake - if you're wondering, you've been out for five hours." Luz added, wrapping her arms around Amity and nuzzling into the crook of her neck - Amitys' face became the equivalent of a tomato. " _Emira, help..._ " She mouthed to her sister who just smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Luz smirked and inhaled deeply against Amitys' neck. "You smell like strawberries~ I like that." Luz whispered - Amity felt like she might just pass out again, sure she liked this version of Luz who never saw the bad side of her - but she knew this isn't what Luz was really like.

They went back to school the next day, Luz wearing Amitys' spare uniform, her eyes even seemed to be a little darker than usual, she styled her hair differently. "Hey Amity, where have you been? You've been gone for two weeks!" Gus exclaimed, Willow looked at the girl standing next to Amity - who happened to be holding her hand. "New friend?" She asked, Amity scoffed. "This is Luz." She retorted, the latina smiled. "You guys told me that the Blight kids were bad, especially her - why didn't you tell me she was _cute?"_ Luz asked, Amity turned into a metaphorical tomato again. "Amity, what is she talking about? We said that to her shortly after we met!" Willow stated. "Viney erased her memories of 'you-know-who' and apparently she also erased her memories of me in the process." She added.

Luz spent all day with Amity - flirting with her, holding her hand, touching her shoulders and arms and cheek - making Amity feel a little overwhelmed by the affection, but she really didn't mind, she liked Luz more than as a friend and Luz seemed to feel the same - Amitys' heart gave a flutter when Luz lay her head on her shoulder sleepily during lunch, but the young witch dared not utter a word.

She merely looked to Willow for help. "Please help me." Amity texted her, Willow texted back. "I think it's cute, sure she's not herself but still - very cute." She looked up at Amity with a smirk.

Every day from then on Amity and her friends tried to help Luz regain her memories - nothing seemed to be working, then one day Amity got ahold of the suitcase with the eye, she placed it down in her room and it unfolded into a glowing door - she and Luz went through, the suitcase went with them, they were standing in front of an old house in a forest - Luz stared down at the ground for a moment, then a voice could be heard. "Luz? ¿De verdad eres tú?" A woman that had slightly darker skin than Luz stood several feet away from the old house, Luz went still and looked up. "Mami?" She asked, her eyes becoming brighter.

Luz was reunited with her mother but she ended up returning to the Boiling Isles to finish the Summer with Amity, the two of them started dating as well as Luz regaining her memories, everyone was happy.

Except for Boscha.

* * *

**The End~**


End file.
